


Kiss You, Taste You

by DestielSnot



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Bottom Frank Iero, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Frank Iero, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Let Me Know If I'm Missing A Tag Or Two, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Gerard Way, little frank iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: ---Gerard had been working extra lately too and he was constantly exhausted and stressed - that's why Frank wanted to cook dinner for him, and it had to be absolutely perfect. His daddy deserved the best, after all, since he was an amazing daddy who always found time for Frank despite however he was feeling.---YES I KNOW FRANK IS A VEGETARIAN BUT GO WITH IT PLEASE, THANK YOU, 'ND I LOVE YOU. IT COULD BE FAKE BEEF.





	Kiss You, Taste You

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING, YES I KNOW HE'S A VEGETARIAN. BUT GO ALONG WITH IT PLEASE, THANK YOU, AND I LOVE YOU. THE BEEF COULD BE FAKE (OKAY).
> 
> Frank makes dinner for his daddy and get's rewarded for being a certified good boy. Basically just porn with a bit of plot because I had the idea while making dinner for myself and I'm lonely and projecting. Help
> 
> If you want to roleplay bandoms, message me on instagram at destielsnot. If you don't have insta, let me know! I have other profiles and apps and crap that we can use.

Frank toyed with the end of his sweater sleeve as he waited for the ground beef to defrost in the pot, steam steadily leaving the glass lid and fogging up the small kitchen. He wasn't feeling particularly little and for that he was grateful. He wanted to do something special for his daddy, hence why he had tons of items laying out on the counter space. He made sure everything was properly measured and diced too, that way the meal would come out perfect.

Frank sucked on his bottom lip, pulling the glass lid off of the pot and checking on the beef that was slowly graying. It felt like it was taking forever to cook but he didn't mind waiting, especially because it was for Gerard. Knowing that he was doing this for him alone was enough to help him power through his short attention span, which was very short when he was feeling even the slightest bit little like now.

Frank placed the lid back on, allowing it to fog back up with the hot steam. He let out a little sigh, his hand darting up so he could chew on his sweater paw. It was a bad habit that he was trying - and failing, to overcome. Gerard was helping him through it though, replacing his sleeve with a binkie instead whenever he caught him doing it. Sadly, his daddy wasn't home.

It seemed like he was always out nowadays, which Frank understood he needed to work, but that didn't help ease him at all. He liked hanging out with his daddy and that's why he treasured the time that they could spend together, whenever and however long that time was. Gerard had been working extra lately too and he was constantly exhausted and stressed - that's why Frank wanted to cook dinner for him, and it had to be absolutely perfect. His daddy deserved the best, after all, since he was an amazing daddy who always found time for Frank despite however he was feeling.

Just the thought of making his daddy happy made the little smile, halting the sucking and gnawing he was doing on his sleeve so he could check the pot again. The beef seemed to be almost completely grey now, which meant that it would be done soon, so with that Frank put the lid down on the counter and went to go fill another pot up with four cups of water. He was making chili and rice since it was something simple that he knew how to do, and he knew Gerard liked the meal too. Once the pot was filled with the right amount of water, he went back over to the stove.

Frank placed the pot over one of the larger burners, adding the three rice packages and turning the heat dial to medium so that the water would boil. While he waited for that, he went back to working on the soon to be chili. The beef at this point was fully-cooked, which made it easier for him to break apart with a little wooden spatula. He added the tomato sauce that he had made himself with lots of different kinds of spices like thyme and basil, as well as some pepper flakes that added a little heat. After that, he added some small diced onions, tomatoes, a can of kidney beans, and some chili powder, stirring and folding to combine it all completely.

He placed the lid back on, turning the dial to simmer just to keep it heated while he waited for the pot of water to boil which didn't take too long. Frank used a spoon to push down the rice packages that kept floating up, making himself giggle. He wasn't sure why he found the rice coming up above the water so funny, but it made him laugh nonetheless. Once the rice was light and fluffy, he turned off the burner, carefully holding the pot by it's handles as he made his way over to the sink. He drained the water and cut the packages of rice back into the pot, adding the butter and paprika and mixing with the spoon he had used before.

Frank smiled, proud of himself that he had officially finished cooking dinner. And just in time too, since Gerard would be coming home soon. He cleaned off the counters before bringing the two pots to the small dining table that he had previously set up. Three plates, one for his daddy, one for himself, and one for Sweet Pea his stuffed doggy. The spoons were set neatly beside the plates, as well as the glass cups. Since he had extra time, Frank decided on getting changed into something cuter 'cause he felt like it.

He quickly padded towards his and his daddy's bedroom, pulling off his large sweater along the way. He tossed it into the laundry basket, doing the same with his jeans. He shuffled over to his dresser, pulling open a few of the drawers and taking out a whole new outfit despite the fact that he'd probably be changing into pajamas in just a few hours. He picked out another over-sized sweater that was knitted and had little bows on the sides. It was a light green and stopped about mid thigh, so it was more like a dress if anything. That's what he wore it as, anyways. He paired it along with some white knee highs that had similar bows but on the front.

When Frank heard the main door opening, he hastily ran out of the bedroom, almost slipping on the hardwood flooring because of his socked feet.

"Daddy!" Frank shouted as he raced into the living room, stopping right in front of Gerard and smiling up at him with a goofy grin.

"Hey pumpkin," Gerard started, pulling off his jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack. "C'mere," Frank immediately complied, wrapping his arms around his daddy's torso and nuzzling into his chest, enjoying his warmth.

"Did you make dinner?" Gerard asked after a moment, pulling away from his little and ruffling his soft short brown curls.

"Yes, daddy. Look!" Frank replied proudly, grabbing a hold of Gerard's hand and dragging him over to the set table.

"Such a good boy, I'm very proud of you kitten." Gerard praised with a smile that practically made Frank's inside melt and turn to warm goo. He smiled in response though, his cheeks flushing from the praise.

"Let's eat, daddy, before it get's cold." Frank mumbled, still bashful as he walked Gerard over to his chair. " 'm gonna go get Sweet Pea so she can eat too."

After Frank returned with his stuffie, they got on with eating. Gerard constantly complimented his little on the food which made Frank a blushing mumbling mess because he loved being praised by his daddy. It made him feel really happy and giddy inside, it was sort of hard to explain but it would make his stomach flutter around and his cheeks heat up as well as his ears. Sometimes Gerard would tease him about how red he got, calling him a little tomato. He would always follow that up with a 'you're way too adorable' or some variant of the phrase that would just make Frank even redder.

"You done kitten?" Gerard asked after having finished his own second helping of the chili and rice.

"Mhm." Frank nodded, pushing his plate away from himself because he felt really full."Alright, let's go wash the dishes together and we'll talk about a reward." Frank immediately perked up at that, disregarding his slightly aching tummy and standing up quickly.Gerard piled up their dirty dishes and one of the pots while Frank carried the other. When they got to the kitchen, they went straight towards the sink. Usually they had a whole little routine, Gerard washes the dishes and Frank dries and puts them away.

Gerard spoke as he turned on the faucet, grabbing the sponge and wetting it before slathering some dish-soap onto it. "So.. rewards. Since you've been a good boy, you get anything you want."

Frank grinned, squirming a little because of his excitement. He loved getting rewards from his daddy.

"Anything?" Frank questioned while Gerard handed him a plate to dry.

"Anything, kitten."

"Can I think about it?" Frank asked after a moment, continuing to dry the dishes that Gerard passed his way.

"Of course. Tell me what you decide on after we finish with the dishes."

"Okay daddy."

Frank already knew what he wanted, he didn't actually have to think about it. He just wanted to wait to tell his daddy because it was kind of embarrassing, even just thinking about it made his face flush a dark pink.

They finished up cleaning, drying and putting away the dishes shortly after their conversation.

"Okay bub, what were you thinking of?" Gerard asked, wiping his hands on his pants as a way to dry them.

"Um.." Frank glanced at his daddy before quickly looking down at his socked feet on the tiled floor.

Gerard quirked an eyebrow, a smirk slowly forming on his lips when he realized why his little was getting so flustered.

"Let me take a guess..." Gerard stated, his hand reaching out and turning Frank's face up to his own. The little sucked on his lower lip, staring up at his daddy with wide hazel-green eyes. His cheeks were starting to turn a darker shade of pink, complementing his slightly tanned skin.

"You want daddy," Gerard lowered his head so that his face was level with Frank's, his own mouth just a few inches away from his little's. Frank's breath kept catching in his throat as he stared into his daddy's dark eyes, his gaze darting to his lips then back up again.

"to touch you," Gerard continued, his other hand trailing up Frank's bare thigh, stopping just below the hem of his sweater-like dress.

"Is that right?" Frank nodded, gulping quietly as his daddy's face neared closer to his own. His eyes fluttered shut when Gerard's lips connected with his, his mouth slightly parting so his daddy's tongue could enter. He moaned softly when it did, trailing against the roof of his mouth teasingly slow.

Gerard licked into Frank's mouth for a few seconds before pulling back with a pleasurable sigh.

"Hop up kitten." Gerard said, one of his hand's going to Frank's side and the other on his ass. The little quickly complied, jumping up and wrapping his legs around his daddy's waist and his arms around his neck.

Gerard carried Frank to their bedroom, propping him down on the bed and getting on after.

"On your hands and knees baby."

Frank fumbled into position, hastily hiding his face in the pillows as he felt his daddy pull down his panties. The lace felt so good sliding down his thighs, the action causing him to tense up and let out a muffled little hum into the cushions.

Gerard settled himself behind Frank, his hand's coming up to knead at his little's plump ass for a bit, knowing how sensitive he was to touches like that. Frank's body was already trembling slightly, little whines slipping past his lips as he pushed into his daddy's firm hands. He tilted his head to the side so he could breath more properly, his hair splaying slightly over his face and covering his hooded eyes.

Frank let out a light surprised gasp when he felt his daddy's hands spread him open, his thighs shaking slightly in anticipation. His hips bucked, back arching when the bed of Gerard's tongue ran flat over his entrance slowly. The little keened, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him tightly. His body felt all hot and tingly, little

Gerard licked over Frank's hole a few times rather slow, his tongue dipping in just slightly with every flick of the muscle. The little was panting heavily now, his breaths deep causing his chest to expand and rub against the sheets below him. The friction on his nipples sent little stutters of electricity to his spine and straight down to his cock that was steadily leaking little drops of precum onto the covers.

Frank's whole body jerked when Gerard pushed his tongue in all the way, lapping at his walls before pulling out then darting back in. The little let out a loud moan, the sound quickly falling into quiet 'ahs' that left his lips every few seconds. He tried his best to keep still but his hips automatically started rutting against his daddy's face, trying to ride his tongue that kept going farther and farther into him.

"Daddy," Frank whined as he reached a hand below himself, his little weeping cock aching to be touched. His hand was quickly swatted away by Gerard though, causing the little to whimper desperately.

Gerard pulled away only to speak, "No touching yourself, daddy's gonna make you cum." He quickly dipped his head back down, his tongue delving back in past the tight rings of muscle.

"Mm.." Frank huffed, his hand forming a tight fist while the other continued to grip at the sheets.

"Oh m-my!" Frank cried out when he felt one of Gerard's fingers pushing in along with his tongue, the stretch felt fucking heavenly, causing the little to rock back harder against his daddy.

"D-daddy pl-please more, more, please -" Frank practically begged, his voice airy between the quiet pants of his breathing. Gerard hummed into Frank, adding a second finger and pushing both digits in farther, the pads of them briefly grazing the little's prostate and making him tense up as he moaned.

Frank felt little tears starting to prickle at the corner of his eyes, his muscles twitching with his oncoming release. His stomach felt all warm, pressure building up in his lower abdomen that felt like a spring just getting ready to uncoil.

"Gee, ah - Gee," Frank's eyes squeezed shut, his dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he continued to ride his daddy's tongue and fingers. The digits relentlessly rammed into his prostate with every thrust and curve upwards. Frank could literally feel his daddy's spit dripping down his crease and thighs and just the thought of that had his toes curling and his fingers twitching.

"C-close da-" Frank choked, his body spasming, hole clenching around his daddy's fingers and tongue as he felt himself cum. His little cock twitched, ropes of the white liquid landing on his belly and the sheets. His hips continued to rock back, riding out his post-coital high as he caught his breath.

Frank's movements ceased after a few seconds, his upper arms and legs giving out as they trembled. Gerard pulled back, his hand coming up to wipe away the drool that had slipped down his chin.

The little lazily shifted around so that he was laying on his back, hooded eyes staring up at his daddy who had a warm smile present on his lips.

"Thank you daddy." Frank muttered softly, his fisted hand rubbing at one of his eyes. He felt tired all of a sudden though that usually happened after he came, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake so he could talk with his daddy afterwards.

"I'm gonna go get a wet-rag bub, clean you up then we can cuddle all night." Gerard stated as he pulled off Frank's panties that were still around his knees. His sweater had ridden up completely and it was basically in the way so Gerard helped take that off as well before getting up to get a wet-rag.

Frank laid completely still as his daddy cleaned him up, gently rubbing at his thighs and stomach with the warm rag. It was really relaxing and just aided in Frank's drowsiness. He yawned quietly, eyes drooping as he watched Gerard get up to put the now dirtied wash cloth in the laundry hamper.

"All done daddy?" Frank asked, sitting up slightly.

"Almost. Gotta change the covers pumpkin so you gotta get up."

"Okay." Frank practically stumbled off of the bed, too tired to use his legs properly.

Gerard quickly took off the soiled covers, throwing them into the hamper before getting new ones out of the closet in their room and setting them up.

"Go ahead, lay down kitten. 'm gonna get changed." Frank nodded, fumbling back onto the bed and under the warm covers. He gripped the hem, pulling it up to his shoulders and sighing as he got comfortable. He watched his daddy undress, smiling warmly when he got under the blankets with him afterwards.

Frank shuffled closer to his daddy, his face nuzzling against his neck and arms wrapping around his upper torso. Gerard slung one arm around his little's waist, the other gently playing with the slight curls in Frank's hair.

"I love you daddy, like so so mu-ch."

"I love you too baby. Get some rest,"

Frank hummed, placing a small kiss right under Gerard's jaw before closing his eyes fully and letting sleep take a hold of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comment if you'd like.


End file.
